I am NOT fat, okay maybe I am
by Utsaah
Summary: Uther sends Arthur to a 'fat camp', where a certain dark haired guy will be his personal trainer. Drabble from ages ago. Will have like 3 chapters.


**I just found this drabble when I cleaned my WORD folder :P **

**Inspired from the many 'fat' jokes from Merlin in the show.**

* * *

"But dad, I don't want to be here!" Arthur exclaims as he looks up to the sign of the 'fat camp' he's been sent to by his father.

"I don't care Arthur, you're laziness has resulted into this." Uther let his hands slide in front of Arthur's body.

Arthur looks down to his slightly fat belly. "So? It's just a bit of fat. I don't care."

"But I do! We Pendragons have been athletes since our family tree begun. I will not let you end that line."

Arthur squints his eyes, glaring daggers to his father. "I do _not_ care about that stupid athlete stuff."

"Obviously." Uther snobbish replies.

"Ugh! This is just because I'm gay isn't it?"

Uther takes a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. "No Arthur, it's not because of that. How many times I have to tell you I'm fine with that."

"A few times more wouldn't kill you." Arthur mutters to himself inaudible to Uther. "Whatever." He replies louder so Uther can hear.

A dark haired man comes walking towards them. Arthur estimates him around his age, maybe even a year younger. "Ah, this must be Arthur. I'm Merlin. I will be your Personal Trainer." He says while putting out his hand waiting for Arthur to shake it.

Arthur looks at the hand like it carries some kind of deadly disease on it, before shaking it when he gets a jab between the ribs from his dad. _Ow! _He mouths towards his dad, who rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a baby Arthur." He replies quietly.

"And you must be Arthur's father. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes I am indeed. I trust you will put Arthur through the toughest training you have?"

Arthur's eyes become wide. 'Training' and 'Arthur'… together in one sentence? That's just the crime of the century!

"Well Mr. Pendragon, we'll start with just a couple of things and slowly build it up to an higher level." Merlin replies with a nod.

_Slowly_. Arthur thinks. _Slowly is good, I like slowly. Slowly is one of the few words in my dictionary._

"Well Arthur, if you're ready we can start right away."

Arthur's face fell. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? He turns around to look at his father. His eyes pleading to take him back to their mansion so he can play video games and be on Tumblr for an unhealthy amount of time.

Uther shakes his head and gets in his limo and drives off. Arthur stood there and watched as the car slowly became a tiny dot in the horizon before disappearing completely. Arthur would've run after it, but who is he kidding. The last time he ran was last week, when the ice cream shop was almost close to closing time. He barely made it and he enjoyed from a delicious double scoop off chocolate with extra whipped cream. His mouth waters just thinking of it.

"So Arthur, are you excited about being here?" Merlin asks with a wide smile on his face. Arthur just glares at him with one eyebrow raised and one furrowed and snorting.

"Oh yeah, I'm _delighted _to be here." He replies rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Arthur, it will only benefit you." Merlin tries reassuringly. Arthur scrunches his nose.

"So if you'll just hand over your phone we will start with some weight lifting."

"MY PHONE!? Tell me Merlin, do you have a mental infliction?" Arthur asks serious with a slight sarcasm hidden beneath it. If he thinks he will hand over his phone he _must_ have some mental disorder. How will he ever survive without his daily doses of Tumblr, Facebook, YouTube, Fanfiction and Candy Crusher?

Merlin shoots him a confused look. "Mental infliction? What do you mean?"

"Well _Merlin_, if you think I will ever hand over my phone… to _you_. Well than you sure are living in a fantasy world!"

"Arthur give me the phone."

"No."

"Now…."

"Or what?"  
"Or I'll chase you."

"You just try." Arthur answers and runs off. Flailing through trees and jumping over bays of hay who were just randomly lying there. After a minute of running… or more like fast jogging. Arthur stops and hides behind a large tree. His hands leaning on his knees trying to catch his breathe. "Wuh!" Arthur exclaims a sigh.

Merlin appears next to him, and he for one isn't out of breath. His breath isn't even a fraction faster. Arthur let out a shriek, but is too tired to run away again. He hadn't even catched his breath from that minute of running.

"Phase One." Merlin says with a smirk.

"You jackass! You tricked me!" Arthur angrily replies.

A mischievous glint appears in Merlin's eyes. "It was the only way to get you running. Although I wouldn't call that pathetic excuse for what you did, running."

"And you'll come with me now." Merlin states, not a question.

Seeing that he has no other choice _but_ to tag along with Merlin, he decides that he'll listen and follows Merlin to some building. He'll just play along with one of his father's whims, the sooner he does, the sooner he can get back to his beloved computer.

"Fine. "Arthur hardly says. "But you still don't get my phone."

* * *

**Won't be updated in a long time, IF I upload though... will see. **


End file.
